


Flesh

by lovelybyul



Series: Flesh [5]
Category: moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelybyul/pseuds/lovelybyul
Summary: *禁止未成年阅读*禁二传 禁商业用途
Series: Flesh [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539535
Kudos: 28





	Flesh

5.0  
宽敞明亮的大厅安静得出奇，寂静得连那架瘸了腿的儿童木马也一动不敢动。  
里屋走廊细微的对话声停下后，出来了一个提着迷彩背包的人，大号越野包塞得鼓鼓囊囊的，似乎再有一张纸也放不下。  
主人在桌旁放下背包后折返，再回来时负伤的摇摇马旁出现一把锤子和钳子。  
五岁正是最皮的年纪，从小家伙第一次弄坏玩具后，修理工的重担便落在了一家之主肩上，而今这个工位将面临三个月的空缺。  
文星伊怕动静太大吵醒卧室的女儿，谨慎把握着每一个动作的力度，金容仙走进客厅，目光寻至那个盘腿坐在地上的背影，顿了一下才靠近，缓缓跪坐在她身后。  
她的手上拿着一条银色项链，解开扣子后给文星伊系上，“戴好了，不许取下来。”  
文星伊低头瞄了一眼，继续手上的活，问，“你买的？”  
“买的能有这么好看吗？当然是定制的，我和妈妈去寺里给你祈福过了。”  
“前天那么早起就是去弄这个？”  
“还不都怪你。”  
文星伊扭头和她对视，“很快就回来了。”  
“可我觉得一天都那么久。”  
金容仙起身，顺手在电视柜上拿了遥控器打开电视。  
新闻频道继续播放着身着军装的发言人通报最新情况的转载画面，最近的头条版块几乎都被军方相关字眼占领。新闻传递出一个信息：我方已决定向边界增兵，军队正向B城集结。  
“证件都带了吗？”金容仙站着来回走动，不知该做什么。  
“拿了。”文星伊回答。  
她把修理好的木马翻转放回地上，摇了两下检查成果，满意的拍拍手站起来拎着它放到墙角。抬手看时间，来接她的车快到了。  
Alpha成年后必须服一年兵役，其中表现优异者在退役后会转为预备役军官随时待命。此次文星伊便是被召回跟随部队派往边境驻守，同时将担任新兵的近身搏击指导教官。  
金容仙望向墙上的时钟，心提到了嗓子眼，把想说的话都哽住。  
文星伊弯腰捡起工具准备放回杂物间，看到金容仙心神不宁的模样，心一下软了下来，转而向她走去。  
“我爱你。”文星伊的抱法还是像从前那样，双臂揽着太太的肩膀，完全把她圈在怀里。  
金容仙曾向她抱怨这样抱太不浪漫，但文星伊一点也没听进耳朵里。尽管如此，紧绷的身体还是很快放松靠在她身上。  
“你不说吗？”文星伊笑着。  
“说了你又不会不走。”  
“能保家卫国是Alpha的荣誉。”  
“我管不了你。”金容仙轻声叹了口气，推开文星伊转过肩膀背对着她。  
不顾金容仙刻意的躲闪，文星伊迫使她转身面对自己，双手捧起她的脸。金容仙被她一弄，倔脾气也上来，咬着唇硬是不让泛红眼角里打转的盈盈泪珠掉出来。  
文星伊皱起眉，俯身含住她的下唇让她松开，轻轻舔舐着，郁闷的眼神就像一只心疼主人伤口的小狗狗。  
金容仙心下一狠，“你该走了。”她怕再这样下去断然不会让自己的小狼狗出这趟门。  
文星伊努努嘴，“有空给你打电话。”  
穿上鞋带齐行李，金容仙送她到门口，文星伊三两步就跳上停在院子外的越野车，连头都不回。  
车子驶出视野之外，金容仙心里觉得好没底。  
有空才打电话，那要是没空呢，部队管控又那么严格，难道整整三个月就这样杳无音信么？  
不过她是多虑了。  
文星伊到了部队两周能和她通话一次，大约几分钟的时间，也就只能聊几句近况。  
金容仙看着新闻里各种军事装备一天天往B城部署，“军队已经在边境实控线做好充分准备，正在为长期活动坚守”更让她不禁担忧所谓只有三个月的承诺是否能兑现。  
另一边文星伊的部队生活紧张有序地进行着，除了每日操练和固定的演习外，官兵们也有每月一天的轮休。  
文星伊和另外一位Alpha军官同住，这周安排了休息，室友约她出去按摩，文星伊躺在床上看杂志，任凭怎么诱惑都不为所动。  
室友决定不浪费口舌，给她留了个鱼罐头加餐便出门去了。  
文星伊又翻了会杂志，爬下床用宿舍的座机打给金容仙。  
“容，在做什么？”  
“我在洗澡呀。”  
“你女儿说要吃面，打翻弄了我俩一身，给她洗完澡哄睡了，我才刚洗好呢。”  
文星伊愣了一下，望了眼宿舍门，立刻跑过去反锁，把窗帘拉好，再回到书桌边，坐在椅子上拿起听筒，听起来她的太太因为过长时间没有回应而有些生气。  
“呀，我说你听见了么？”  
“嗯嗯，我在听。”  
“我知道你没在听！”  
文星伊轻笑一声掩饰尴尬，“嗯…”  
这里太热了，头顶的风扇吱吱作响，却也起不到什么作用。  
文星伊抓着胸口的衣服扇风透气，“你还在浴室吗？”  
“对啊，你先等会，我穿衣服，出去说。”金容仙说完正要放下手机，被文星伊拦住，“别，就这样。”  
“什么？”  
“别穿。”  
“陪我说说话。”  
金容仙多少明白了些什么，但她并不知道接下去该怎么做，只能等着文星伊引导。  
“你现在站在镜子前吗？”  
文星伊的声音闷闷的，是冒着热气短暂哑火的炉子，迫切需要新鲜空气复燃。  
“嗯。”  
金容仙抬眼看着镜子里刚出浴的裸体，豆大的水滴从雪白脖颈一路沿着身体曲线缓缓滑落。  
她想起文星伊去国外出差那一次，也是唯一一次，她们通过视频做爱。因为喝醉酒使得发情期提前，需要Omega帮她舒缓。  
“你很性感。”  
文星伊仿佛看得见此刻的她，金容仙连耳朵根都红了，身子机能运作起来，透出一层粉色的肌肤热得发烫。  
“容…要做吗？”这句话是文星伊常说的，她总是能准确的找到时机，有时即使金容仙不那么想做，也不得不承认会因为这样直白的话而先挑动欲望。  
“要…”  
文星伊听着金容仙细微的嘤咛声，放在腿上的手握成拳。得到Omega的应允，Alpha很快进入正题，言语也变得色情露骨。  
“乳头是不是挺起来了？嗯？”文星伊磁性的嗓音经过信号传输变得更加低沉。金容仙垂下眼帘看着她所说的部位，圆润饱满的乳房顶着的两颗的乳头不知何时已经涨大。  
“嗯…挺起来了。”  
这和视频不一样，她看不见文星伊的脸，只能凭想象，却更让她晕眩。  
文星伊发出下一步指令，“捏住，揉它。”  
金容仙缓缓举起手照做，忽然不敢再看镜子里放荡的自己，转过身靠着洗漱台。  
手指在酥胸小点上轻轻地揉了一下，一股奇怪的快感立即传到了大脑，不同于文星伊往常更大力度的刺激，这种取悦自己所带来的酥痒一下子逼得金容仙哼出声，“啊…”  
“再用力一点。”文星伊果然这样命令道。  
金容仙蹙着眉加重动作来回搓弄，额角冒出的汗滴沿着的颈线快速滑过身体，像是文星伊的指尖在触碰，惊得她打了一个颤挺直腰，叫出她的名字，“星…”  
如果文星伊现在就在眼前，看着这样的她，一定会狠狠的啃咬吧。  
“好疼。”她好像在求饶。  
文星伊变本加厉的蛊惑，“下面湿了吧。”  
金容仙直摇头，“不行…”  
“乖，想象那是我的手，你不想给我吗？”  
“哈…”  
金容仙背贴在墙上，一手捧着胸，一只手听话的开始往下移动。  
电话那边的文星伊深吸了一口气，“你好湿。”  
金容仙小腹一紧，一股暖流便从私处溢出。她开始学着文星伊的动作，尝试着揉了揉小核，按着阴唇的位置轻轻来回抚摸了起来。  
好舒服。如果她的Alpha在就好了。  
事实上，Alpha比她难受得多，毕竟再灵活的手指也不如Omega的身体柔软舒适。  
文星伊穿着体能训练服，短裤裆部撑起明显的轮廓，昭示着Alpha的攻击性。她握着性器有一下没一下的滑动，享受着妻子在耳边的声声呢喃。  
难以想象威严正经的文教官，竟有这么轻浮堕落的一面。  
“容，我要进去了。”她再次开口，嗓音有些干哑，便吞咽了一下唾液。  
“嗯…”金容仙最受不了文星伊这样的声音，几乎是不受控制的将三根手指探入丛林，在蠕动咬合的肌肉间无规律的进出直至云端的来临。  
许久，金容仙喘着气扶着墙站好，才发现湿滑的液体淌了一地。  
“我站不住了…腿好酸。”她吸了吸鼻子抱怨。  
文星伊低笑，“乖，去床上吧。”  
金容仙回到洗漱台前冲洗手上的液体，镜子里的人儿头发凌乱贴在胸前，通红的脸上更是泪汗交融。一想到刚才自慰的模样，金容仙羞得不敢直视镜子。  
她偏过头抽了干巾擦手，视线落在衣钩的白衬衫上，那是文星伊离开前一天穿过的，现在被她当做在家穿的睡衣。  
“呼…”  
听筒恢复声音，文星伊知道金容仙躺下了，挑起唇笑了笑。  
她能想象到金容仙摊开身子放松的躺着，高潮过后的身体十分疲乏，如果不是还在打电话，小兔现在就该睡昏过去了。  
可文星伊还没打算放过她，“换你了。”她说。  
“不…”金容仙摇摇头。  
文星伊颇有耐心的确认，“嗯？”  
“我不会…”  
“像我刚才那样做。”  
Omega虽然年长一岁，性经验其实很匮乏，多半都来自年下Alpha在床上的亲身示范。  
不知是出于体谅在部队禁欲的文星伊，还是自己已被情欲迷了心智，金容仙答应了。  
“怎么做呀？”  
她把脸埋在被子里，声音小了很多，却听得文星伊血脉贲张。  
“你想问我什么？”  
“嗯我想想。”  
金容仙坐起身靠着床头，占着小狼狗看不见吃不着，白衬衫里完全真空，一颗扣子都不扣上直接袒胸露乳的敞开，刚才被玩过乳头还红肿着，衬衫下摆露出交叠随意摆放白嫩的腿，整个人呈现出慵懒的状态。  
“你穿什么裤子？”  
“穿短裤，因为你撑得好高，怎么办。”  
“是被顶起来了吗？”  
“嗯帮我摸摸它。”  
文星伊欲火燃遍，褪下一半短裤，想象着金容仙柔软白嫩的手隔着内裤布料抚摸性器。  
听着电话那头的喘息，金容仙不禁偷笑，“唔…热热的，硬硬的，你不想拿出来么？”  
“呃，容。”  
性器从内裤前挺出来，文星伊手掌覆在上面握住撸动，眼前浮现出金容仙曼妙的身姿，幻想和现实交织在一起，血液急速升温。  
金容仙猜到了她现在在做什么，稍稍降温的欲望又开始蠢蠢欲动。  
她眯着眼薄唇微张，倾吐着躁动的欲望，手掌覆上一只酥胸。文星伊在后进入她的身体时，喜欢把双乳放在掌心揉捏按压玩弄，或者拉扯乳尖揉捏欺负她。  
金容仙两腿交叠夹紧被子扭动腰臀摩擦，花径因细微的快感而渗出蜜液，“想要你的…进来。”  
听到妻子的盛情邀请，文星伊浑身血液都往下半身冲，挺直的性器贴着小腹微微上翘，被她一手包住粗大的棒身，回想金容仙帮她打飞机时生涩的动作，完全沉浸在这场电话性爱当中。  
“我进去了，你好紧…”  
“嗯啊…”  
金容仙抱紧了被子，像是做爱时文星伊覆在她身上，她的手掌像带着魔力，抚过的地方如火烧一般，“好大，好涨。”  
“顶到里面了吗？嗯？”  
“嗯呃…顶到了…”  
金容仙一手抓着酥胸搓揉，一手合并两指在花唇处摩擦，私处阵阵麻感让她舒服得双腿发颤。  
“再夹紧一点。”文星伊时而用掌心包住性器头部摩擦，时而抚过棒身突起的青筋，“我要射在你里面。”  
“嗯嗯…啊啊…”  
金容仙扭动着身子，湿软处被三指填满，可还是觉得空虚，隐忍又挑衅的呻吟喘息仿佛此刻她们就在床上耳鬓厮磨。  
幻想中的绮丽梦境，她们相拥做爱。  
“射进来…哈…”Omega已在布下的情欲陷阱里沉沦，低眉顺眼的向她的Alpha恳求。  
不得不说金容仙是个好学生，懂得如何让这场梦境变得真实。  
粗长而炽热的性器撑开甬道，棒身被小嘴狠狠吸住，蠕动的肌肉啃咬着它，最终也只能是在那根东西的肆虐入侵下溃败。  
触感如想象中湿滑紧致，饱胀的性器与紧致的甬道完美契合。  
“星…我要到了…”  
细嫩的指尖完全被紧致的窄穴含住，到底还是不如文星伊的尺寸足够慰藉这空虚感。  
金容仙的低喃刺激得文星伊大喘粗气，上下快速套弄着性器，终于在空气中断续射出几股体液。  
她靠在椅背上大口大口的喘息，头脑一片空白。  
半响，文星伊缓过神来，唤了几声妻子的名，却是等不到回应了，只好无奈的笑着挂断电话。  
文星伊抽了几张纸巾擦拭被体液淋得黏糊的性器，欲火虽降了下去，对金容仙的思念却翻涌而来。  
又过了一个月。  
金容仙从家里得知了好消息。文爸爸通过关系听说，双方高层谈判取得实质进展，决定从前线撤兵以表态度，先前不断派兵增员其实也是在给对方施加压力。  
没过几天，文星伊确定回家的日期也从部队里送到金容仙手上。  
她为此做好了准备。  
文星伊到家那天，戴着眼镜只穿了条吊带的金老师晃悠悠来给她开门。  
“我女儿呢？”  
“爸妈说想她，接去过周末了。”  
文星伊露出一个不明意味的笑，脱掉了灰色格子衬衫，只剩一件在部队穿的黑色短袖。  
金容仙突然绕着她走了一圈，又拍了拍她的手臂肌肉，“怎么感觉肩变宽了？”  
“身材变好了吧。”文星伊得意起来，沾沾自喜道。  
金容仙偏要和她作对，“变可爱了。”  
文星伊脸一黑，拦腰把人打横抱起，“我让你看看谁可爱。”  
“喂！”金容仙被放到床上后，立马双手交叉起来护着胸，故擒欲纵的问，“你干嘛。”  
文星伊双手撑着床爬过去，犹如一只准备享用猎物的野兽，眼神射出贪婪的光，“你以为我看不出？嗯？”  
鼻尖轻轻嗅了嗅猎物颈后信息素的味道，目光移至深V吊带下尽漏无遗的乳沟，手从裙底滑过细嫩的背停在腰间。  
金容仙被看穿小算盘，面色一红，抿着唇不说话，跪坐在床上直起腰，双手摆弄着轻薄的吊带裙，在文星伊面前上演一出活色生香的春宫戏。  
松软吊带随着揉捏双乳的动作早已失去蔽体作用，时有时无地抹到胸上露出两颗挺立的红点。  
金容仙往后躺下一点，一边把食指放进嘴里含弄，大胆挑逗的向文星伊打开双腿，另一只手慢慢滑至蕾丝底裤，才拨弄了一下便发出足以摄人心魂的呻吟。  
这一叫让文星伊的性器彻底站立起来，把裤裆撑起了一个小帐篷。  
金老师突然绷不住脸而失笑，坐过去勾住年下的脖子，鼻尖抵着额头亲了亲。  
“想我的时候有没有偷偷打了。”  
“嗯…”文星伊没有直接回应，双手扶着金容仙的腰顶了顶胯似乎已经是答案。  
金容仙摆弄着那条定制项链的手渐渐抚过肌肉紧实的上身，隔着裤子搓揉起性器，又故意停下来和年下深吻。  
“容…”文星伊撇开头，希望她继续往下做。  
金老师略微有些不满，圈住那根东西用力握了一下，“叫姐姐。”  
这是惩罚，也是情趣。  
年下即使再想强调自己的地位，年龄差始终是越不过去的坎，总不能让金容仙停下来等她一年，虽然她的确是这么希望的。  
“姐姐…”  
“乖。”金老师的嘴角往上挑起，俯身帮年下脱掉下身的束缚，撅起腰趴在她的腿间。  
勃起的性器贴在Omega的脸上微微颤动，强烈的冲击感让Alpha躁动不安，释放出更多的信息素。  
或许性爱的魅力就在于每一次对意外体验的期待。  
金容仙嘟起唇亲了亲可爱的小家伙，暧昧的眼神盯着文星伊看，张嘴含进尚有些软的性器，但小家伙很快因为这个动作在嘴里涨大起来。  
性器随着勃起的程度露出冠状沟，金容仙伸出舌尖来回扫弄，一手扶着根部一手开始撸动。  
“再用力点。”  
文星伊抚弄着金容仙的发丝，闭上眼仰着脖子道。Omega的手劲对Alpha习惯的力道来说根本不够。  
沾满口水的性器撸动起来逐渐得心应手，文星伊忍不住整根挺进金容仙的喉咙，却在抽离时被她紧紧地吸住。  
随着拔出来啵的一声，性器抖动着将浓稠的体液射在年上的脸和胸前。  
金老师抹了抹脸上的液体，含进嘴里矫揉造作似的发出色色的声音，然后吐出带着些晶莹的手指朝眼前人勾了勾。  
文星伊会意，扑过去将她按倒，并拢两指伸进腿间在湿热的凹陷处滑动，滚烫的热意让金容仙在她怀里扭动起来。  
“哼～热…”  
“我也是。”文星伊俯下身和她接吻，裙底下的手顺势扯掉内裤，然后起身脱了上衣，在金容仙身后躺下。  
互相取悦是在性爱过程中的本能。  
金容仙感受着文星伊的拇指和食指捏住自己的阴蒂搓捻，滚烫的指尖沿着两边上下摩擦，便也不自主的往后探去抓弄她再次勃起的性器。  
文星伊小腹收紧，差点就又要在妻子柔软的掌间释放，于是报复似的加重了手上的动作。  
“嗯…”  
金容仙无意识地向后仰，身体的曲线优雅得如一件精心雕刻的艺术品。  
她想跟文星伊接吻，每次却坚持不到三秒就需要大口呼吸，强烈的窒息感让她失去理智。  
私处在灵活手指的揉压下快感不断，金容仙抬起了腰，把大腿放在文星伊腿上，一直抵着腰蠢蠢欲动的性器终于等到机会，兴冲冲地滑进腿间。  
“哈啊…星，快点。”金容仙握着整根撸动，满脑子只想要现在就被填满，文星伊配合的挺起腰将性器插入。  
无缝交合的满足感让她发出喟叹，文星伊无意中舒服得放缓了速度，金容仙索性摆动腰部自行吞吐着那根似乎因为经过三个月训练而更粗硬的东西。  
不过这样看来，年下不仅身材变得结实得多，体能也提高到另一个档次。  
大概在这个周末结束之前，金容仙很难下床了。

THE END


End file.
